Devil's Pray
by Kennieamore
Summary: What happens when Katherine's twin sister comes into town, Revenge for her sisters death. Will Damon be able to stop her? How long was he gonna keep the love of his life a secret when he finally got the girl. -Remake-
1. Remembering The 1920s

1920s

You could here the loud jazz music playing the air, the heels touching the floor, glass clinging together. The pub, it was the upcoming famous bar in New York. The owner of this nice business was Josh Michael, Josh was a tall muscular blonde haired guy, green eyes and smelled like whiskey and cigarettes, he had a nasty habit of that, he kind of had a baby face, made him look innocent but he was all so far from it, he had facial hair made him look a bit manly. (giphy) I on the other hand had on a nice cream dress that showed my curves, a nice long pearl neckless that hanged low and complimented my neck. (d8169012155b410758c2148f6c4b51) My best friend Josh brought me this dress just for tonight. He told me it was a special night for me, I still don't know why, his was always up to no good, but I think that's why I put up with him for so long. He's a werewolf; he saved me from getting murdered by a pack of werewolves when I was hunting for animals in the woods. After that we became best friends and he became madly in love with me, he had my back I had his, we had an apartment together we could hide or identity, try and fit in was the plan. I was glad meeting him changed my life.

As Josh got on the stage after the nice Jazz players took a break. Tonight Josh needed someone to sing, I remembered him talking about it as I was getting dressed in the bathroom, but as usual i wasn't paying him any mind, I was more so worried how I'd act in a crowed full of humans. Josh looks around in the crowd, all of a sudden the spot lights was on me, I knew he was up to no good when he kept eying me when we were getting ready to go to the pub after I finish sing in the shower, the people in courage me to go up on stage, if my undead heart was alive I knew it would have been beating through my chest, Josh always said I could sing, but I never had a voice people would listen to. At first I was panicky and anxious my voice wasn't there yet I had to get use to the song I was singing of course I herd it before being a vampire you can pick up easy, learn quicker. As soon as my voice adjusted to the song, I knew I had it out of the bag, but then I started to really get into the song everything vanished but one little thing.

You know when you get that filling somebody is watching you, I know it's a little odd due to the fact everyone in this bar is watching me but its that filling something that's not suppose to be there, something that not suppose to be watching. As I looked around in the crowed I noticed something odd, to crystal blue eyes starring at me, now I knew for sure my mind was just messing with me, so I closed my eyes, not to get detracted as I sung, but then those eyes played with my mind I could see them when I closed it too.

I opened them and there it was again, the same eyes starring, to dark to see the face of the blue eyed stranger but I couldn't help but think of Damon, the song finally went off with an applause Josh helped me off the stage he whispered in my ear "See I told you, you just needed a little push." I Smiled. "So are you going to tell me why that man over there is starring at you?" Josh said, I smirked a little.

"Jealous much?" She asked him and he shook his head as he ordered the red head a drink, she gave him a cheesy smile, she was new here and he knew it. She was his bait, she was innocent, this girl didn't know what she was getting her self into, but who was her to tell her to step off, what Josh wants? He usually end up getting. She knew that this little girl was probably a run away from home, trying to be a rebel sneaking in to night clubs she was young but not that young. She knew that this girl was just looking for trouble, so who was she to stop her? She just pray to god she knows what she's getting her self into because Josh was definitely known here.

She knew why he was doing this in front of her face. "So you ordered the knew girl a drink to prove your point. Don't make a mess Josh like you did with the past seven girls and that was only in one week." she said.

"It was at the same time, and I was getting tired of them, but its you I shouldn't be worrying about, you can have your cover blown messing with the wrong guy, females are different when it comes to guys and plus, you need to keep your blood lust under control" He warned me.

"When have I ever needed somebody to worry about me?" I was walking up closer to him "I'm not my sister I don't do stuff for attention slim Jim and you know that." I smirked "So don't let the jealousy get the better of you, your to cute for that" I said messing with his tie, and giving him flirtatious eyes.

"Please, we live together if I want you I can have you, But…I'm a little preoccupied right now" he said playing with the redhead like she was his food, I know it sounds kind of stupid coming from me. I walked away from him shaking my head, I know head probably tell her I'm his sister or his ex girlfriend that can't take no for an answer. I always hated that one. As I moved swiftly through the crowed someone grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him, it was man, because of his chest, pressed so roughly but gently at the same time on minds I finally got the balls to look up, the signature smirk took me away "Damon" I gasped. "In the flesh" He said, still smiling but I was to damn shock to say anything. Why did he had this hold on her, she prayed on the question but knew got an answer.

"So I was walking by on this lovely night, then I herd a lovely bird, I knew this bird was a familiar bird but I just couldn't put a name to it, so I had to just walk in, noticing someone, the one and only Ally. I starred for a long time, thinking do I eyes deceive me?" He brought his mouth closer to my ear "But no, there you are standing on that stage…alive." He whispered in my ear, sending shivers down to my spine.

"Damon I" He wouldn't even let me finish my sentence

"How _**are**_ you alive?" He asked me

"I was never dead" I answered "Katherine had a plan, a plan to save us both. The only reason I went along with it was so I could see you again." She said to him

"Why would you want to see me again?" He asked

She knew he was mad that she had left him all alone "Damon I still love you, I did everything for you." Did he truly forget our love?

"What do you mean?" he asked me

"Damon, Katherine was going to make you a vampire and I wasn't going to let you drink her blood. I stopped her and tried to give you some of my blood but before I could finish what I started, I was told your farther captured Katherine, I went looking for her getting captured my self, and all of a sudden I herd to gun shots. I didn't know what happen, I couldn't make myself go there, I knew you was dead, When we were on our getaway carriage I spotted you on the floor dead right next to your brother. I ran up to you, I almost didn't leave."

"I don't get it; Katherine is not in the tomb under the Fell's church?" He asked me with a devastated look on his face

"No I'm afraid not, she's out there tracking your brother, keeping a close eye on him." I told him

"Why him?" He asked me

"Don't you get it? She loved Stefan it always been stefan, she wanted you because you was a challenge, she knew how we felt about each other, so she became stingy and greedy and wanted you both so I couldn't have you. She knew our love was pure and her and stefan's love was compulsion" I told him truthfully

"I don't believe you, Katherine would never do those things" He said. What the fuck did she do to him? It's like she stole his commonsense away and replaced it with false beliefs

"Damon, I would never lie to you about this" I told him

"That's not what Katherine said, she said that you'd do and say anything to get your hands on me again, she said you played with me and Stefan's heart, so right now I'm thinking that you're a deceiving bitch" He yelled out in a whisper.

I felt tears coming out of my eyes; I had to do something, something I that I know I'm going to regret. I was going to have to eras everything that happens here tonight. For the sake of us both.

"Damon" I said as his pupils dilated "Your going to forget ever coming here, and your going to forget meeting me and the little conversation we ever had, you still think that Katherine and I are under the tomb. But you still think there's hope for us, there's hope for me and you. I'm sorry" I compelled him and walked off; I walked to the bar, by the end of the night I had fifteen shots of rum.

"Okay, okay, I think you've had enough" Josh said taking the shot away from me

"The bartender has to go home. I'm not paying him overtime" He said

"One more Josh, one more" I begged

"How about no more, come on, time to go home" He got into the back car before pulling off. I was playing with his shirt unbuttoning it easily, making it hard for him to button it back up when he was struggling with the buttons I was playing with his face putting small kisses on his check, when he finished buttoning his shirt I rubbed my hands back and forth up and down his legs

"You have to stop this Ally, right now" He tried to make it seem like an order but it came out more as a frustration. We had finally got to our apartment; I slowly took my close off in front of him, I unzipped my dress easily giving him a show

"I want you to play with me Josh, please….can you play with me?" She asked him

"No, I'm not going to play with you" He said crossing his arms She walked up to him with only a black bra and panties that matched. She kissed him on the neck

"So all that talk was for nothing?" She asked him "I'm the only one that didn't get a taste of Josh; I want a taste Josh" She whispered in his ear.


	2. Hate You Because I love you

Ally entered in Mystic falls, and she grin. The town everyone knew and loved. This town brought back so many memories. It was all coming back to her. She been around the world and nothing like Paris, a town that she loved the most since she was so into fashion came close to this small little town that kept bringing her back, Ally and her twin Katherine wasn't always the best to each other but they over each other, and when she felt like a put of her was missing she came back to Mystic Falls, maybe it was a twin thing but something was wrong and she needed to get down to the bottom of it, she knew Elena, Damon, Stefan, Bonnie was always trying to kill Katherine, hell even Ally wanted to kill Katherine but it was her sister, she was never going to go through with it. But if her sister 'was' did? Than someone was going to pay that price she didn't care if was some 'perfect elena' if it was the love of her life, she didn't care if it could or would scar her, because Ally was sympathetic and did care about humans sadly. No one even new about Ally. No one even knew that Katherine even had a twin Ally was trying to be as far away from Mystic falls as possible, the only person that knew of her was the originals but that was a different story.

The last time Ally and Katherine talked was the time that she tried to stop her and protect Elena from her.

I knocked on the door of the Gilbert's Residents, I needed to know Elena, I have too, does she act like Katherine, and is she smart like me? There so much to know in so little time. I've never met someone that was a doopleganger of me, this was exciting and I wanted to protect her because I know how Katherine is, she gets jealous easy, and she's going to probably want to kill this innocent girl.

"Elena, didn't I already see you, come in." Jenna said. This was her aunt I think, she thought I was Elena. I knew it was wrong but at least I was invited in. I walked upstairs into the young girls room, it was homey, seemed like a normal teenagers room.

She had a picture of her and I believe her friends Bonnie and Caroline in a cheerleading uniform, it was so crazy how she looked exactly like me and Katherine, she could be our triplet. I always wanted to be a cheerleader but I never had the chance. She also had her diary on the night stand I grabbed it and read through her pages.

I sat on the bed, just for a second to think, I just realized what Jenna had said to me when I entered the house. "Didn't I already see you come in?"something didn't seem right, Where is Elena? And why couldn't I hear her heart beat, but suddenly her voice. I ran downstairs inhumanly to spot Katherine in the room with John Gilbert, this can't be good. She didn't even have to turn around to know it was me.

"Sister, long time know see." She said just before turning around.

"Not long enough" I said to her sarcastically. She had smiled wickedly at me, but it only made me mad.

"Hmm, someone is not happy to see there little sister are they? Come on Ally, aren't you going to try and save John, give him some of your blood to heal him? Try and explain to Elena what happened, and how it wasn't you that try to kill John, that it was Katherine who's haven't been in Mystic falls for centuries. How you've only come here to protect Elena" She mocked.

Ally glared at Katherine. "Leave Elena alone Katherine, you promised that you'd leave the Salvatore's alone and never come back to this town." Ally reminded her.

"That was before!" She yelled.

"Before what?" Ally asked confused. Than she giggled when she noticed what she was talking about. "Before Elena and Stefan happened?" She laughed.

"I don't know why you think this is so funny Ally, she got Damon wrapped around her little fingers too." Katherine told her

Ally stopped laughing. "I don't care." She told her.

"And you're steal a bad lair." It was a lie, I was not over Damon, I think I'll never be. But see that's what happens when you're in love, you'll take a bullet for that person, and you would do anything to protect them even though it will put you in harms way, even though if it means you too can never be together and he would eventually move on, it was bound to happen.

"What happen to tracking him down, leaving me so you can get to him? Plan didn't work as quite perfect as you thought it would huh? You didn't run off into the sunset together like the perfect couple you painted out to be because he's in love with the wrong twin, even though the compulsion wore off he still didn't choose you, how does that make you feel sis? Because I'm sure it's not no sunshine's and rainbows. If it was me, I would want to get even, I would try and destroy that person. Or even better give one of the twins to Klaus. Because that's what a complete bitch I am. Didn't think I would know your plan Ally? You would try in sell your own sister out for a man, that don't even love you sis, that's pathetic and a little desperate" She said, and I completely made me snap.

"Shut up Katherine you hide behind me. Hell, you want to _**be**_ me. I think that's why you turned Damon against me, you wanted to prove that you could have any man that loved me throughout the years but lets get one thing straight there will always be one that loves me before he'll EVER take a look at you, and we both know who that is." Ally told her.

"Klaus didn't want to kill me to become a hybrid he wanted _**you**_, he wanted to keep me because he actually loved me and not you, and you felt so dumb that you left Elijah for his brother, the brother that only wanted to use you. You have nobody to blame but _**yourself**_! Not Elena, Not me. I know the real Katherine and the real Katherine is scared for her life and would do anything to earn her freedom even if it means selling her sister out. A sister she needs badly you can't do it by your own, you are weak pathetic vampire, and you deserve anything that's coming to you!" I yelled at her not knowing my vampire face was showing the whole time when I pushed her to the wall, I was mad at Katherine not because of what she did but why she did it. I always thought she did things to protect us, she was always the decision maker when things went down, it was always us, but no its just her and nobody else, she lost sight of family, and I learned that family hurts the most.

She pushed me back into the other wall, I pushed her hands away from me as we were both growling and hissing at each other, Katherine finally calmed down, just for a second though, grabbed the kitchen knife and chopped Johns fingers off and stabbed me with vervain before I could feed him my blood and pushed me out the door, far way from the Gilberts house, that was all I could remember from this day forward.


	3. Chapter 3

p style="line-height: 24.48px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; text-align: center; background-color: #fefefe;"1800/p  
p style="line-height: 24.48px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; background-color: #fefefe;""And here is your room Miss Pierce" The younger Salvatore told the oldest Pierce in the lovely mansion. He was showing her her room, he as keen on making small conversation with her, he was trying to do anything to get her away from her twin so he could talk to her a little more, he didn't know what it was about this girl that made him fall so deep for her with a simple smile, it was almost innocent, sweet, her eyes look mysterious. He didn't understand her, and it made him want to know her, because he knew deep down it was more to her. She gave him a sweet smile. And that smile made him smile, he never seen smile like that since his mother, he missed his mom so much, she reminded him of her. /p  
p style="line-height: 24.48px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; background-color: #fefefe;""So tell me, when will I get too meet the eldest Salvatore?" Ally asked him as Emily put my things in her room. Ally was trying to figure out what was wrong with her, she was quiet than normal, she didn't like that Emily carried her bags in the door, she liked doing things on her own, Ally didn't like to show that she was vulnerable or weak, she wanted people to know she can do things on her own, people now a days are lazy and have other people do there work, the world was so fucked up. Ally was just apart of it witnessing it, she'd never expect how worst it would get back in the day when she was human, those were the days. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Emily walked by Ally to purposely show her the bite that Katherine put there. Ally whole attitude changed and her body shift. Ally told Katherine to never feed from Emily. See emily was a powerful witch but she doesn't know it. Katherine likes to control Emily because she's not smart enough to know that she could kill Katherine with in seconds, but Emily felt like she owed Katherine because Katherine saved her, but if she only knew Katherine put her in danger on purpose just so she'd feel like she owed Katherine her life. It was fucked up. And Ally was more fucked up for letting Katherine do it, Katherine told her she needed Emily to think that, she needed to have a witch on there side so they can survive and keep hidden and since there's a lot of wolves in Mystic Falls, Emily was there only help. She could smell the blood from Emily's neck, this was a set up, she knew what Katherine was trying to do, Katherine hated the life style Ally chose to live, and thats drinking animal blood. Katherine made it her mission to have her drink human blood again and there was nothing to stop her, and she hated the way Stefan looked at Ally, if Ally went off the rails she'd stay away from Stefan and Stefan would be all hers. The bite that was so obvious to Ally it was oblivious to Stefan. /p  
p style="line-height: 24.48px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; background-color: #fefefe;""He's not coming back until six months, buts its only six months I'm sure the time will fly by when I have you…a lovely beautiful lady...to spend my time with. It gets kind of lonely with him not around anymore" Stefan said kissing her hand. He was trying to charm her and it was working strangely. But she did feel kind of sorry fro him. When her and Katherine where human? They could never stay away from each other, when they were apart it felt like there heart was being ripped out of there chest and they would cry like someone was killing them until they were together again. It was sick how that kind of thing occurred. /p  
p style="line-height: 24.48px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; background-color: #fefefe;"Katherine suddenly appeared at the door way, listening in on there conversation trying to break it up and making sure Stefan knew she was there an that she was there to stay, she wanted his attention. So she spoke. "Well thanks to us. I'll be happy to occupy your time Mr. Sa. I mean Stefan" Katherine said at the frame of her door, with it cracked a little. Her voice frighten him a little Ally could tell by the pulse bounding faster than usual his blood was rushing do to him being frighten and it was making Ally a little un eased. /p  
p style="line-height: 24.48px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; background-color: #fefefe;""We wouldn't mind you showing us the house later on, and probably show us the town, I would love to meet new people, I love to meet knew people" Ally didn't understand what was going on. She felt her eyes change. "Ally?" Stefan questioned style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"Do it Ally…Feed from him." Katherine taunted her. She needed blood and she needed it strong style="line-height: 1.7em; display: inline; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em;"now! /strong/p  
p style="line-height: 24.48px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; background-color: #fefefe;"2009/p  
p style="line-height: 24.48px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; background-color: #fefefe;""Ugh" Ally moaned. She felt pain all over her body, and it stung really badly, vervain burnt your insides to the point where you black out momentarily. Ally hated this feeling. She didn't know what time it was, where she was at, or why she was sitting on the uncomfortable chair. Why am i here? She asked herself. This had Katherine written all over it. Ally opened her eyes slowly finding herself in some kind of room with her hangs cuffed to the chair. She broke the cuffs easily. She started rubbing her wrists it looked like the vervain was on the cuffs too, it went through her skin making her have a nasty bruise. /p  
p style="line-height: 24.48px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; background-color: #fefefe;""Please, please help me!" A little girl in the back said, It startled Ally. It made her turn her head finding a trail of blood leading to the little girl, she was hurt of course. Ally licked her lips,. All of a sudden she felt a urge, a blood urge. She felt like she hadn't ate in days her gums were aching so badly that she felt like she got braces for the first time. She haven't felt like this since the first time she had turned. All she wanted was to feed from this little girl to make the pain go away, to make the blood lust go away but she couldn't. It was just a little girl. She couldn't take this little girls life away. That's just wrong./p  
p style="line-height: 24.48px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; background-color: #fefefe;""Please, help me!" She begged again, Ally rushed over to her, she crouched down to her while she still was in the corner; a style="color: #0055aa; transition: all 0.4s; line-height: 1.7em;" href=" /fanfun/Fanarts/Fanart_ " target="_blank" rel="nofollow"Little Girl/a she was so beautiful Ally thought she looked like a daughter she would have or like to have. She removed the blonde curls from her face looking into her hazel eyes. She wanted the little girl to trust her, to let her know she won't hurt her "Everything is going to be alright. I'm not going to hurt you." She said sincerely. She only looked about seven maybe even eight. But her blood smelled so pure. Vampires don't feed from Children, its just something you don't do, its forbidden. The witches forbidden it for the vampire savages back in the day that didn't care if you were a baby or a old lady. The witches put a curse on anyone who feeds from children so thats why vampires avoid it, with any means necessary. So Ally being locked up in this room thirsty, it wasnt good at all. There blood will drive you mad. Make you Hallucinate, Become Addicted, Rewire how your whole body operate, changes your appearance so that you'll only show your vampire face, show who you truly are no self control whats so ever, a true predator. There pure blood makes you a pure Vampire, the human image of you is no more, only the vampire image, it was no cure for it no turning back from it, the only way to turn you back was death./p  
p style="line-height: 24.48px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; background-color: #fefefe;""Whats your name little girl?" Ally asked her she looked up into her eyes and cried on her shoulder, Ally felt sorry for the girl her parents must be worried sick about there little girl, Ally new the feeling of gaining a child and losing a child at a young age she knew exactly how there parents was probably feeling right now. No child should ever have to go through this. /p  
p style="line-height: 24.48px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; background-color: #fefefe;""I'm…I'm Monica…Can you please get me out of here?….My mommy is going to be mad at me" she put her head down and frowned she didn't want her mom to be mad at her because when she does she hits her. " She is going to be angry I left the house" She said/p  
p style="line-height: 24.48px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; background-color: #fefefe;""Of course she is sweetie" Ally wiped her tears, I'll help you. "Where are you hurt Monica?" Ally asked her. Ally couldn't bring her to her house with a vampire bite on her, it wasn't smart, she had to give her her blood. But the smell of the blood was increasing, she felt my gums ache again, if she don't worry about it she wont feel it she said to herself. But this little girl named Monica's blood was all she em style="line-height: 1.7em;"strong style="line-height: 1.7em; display: inline; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em;"could/strong/em think about./p  
p style="line-height: 24.48px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; background-color: #fefefe;""It's on my wrist, right here" She said showing it to her, but she put it to close to her face… to close. I felt a change and I knew she saw it./p  
p style="line-height: 24.48px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; background-color: #fefefe;""Oh my god what happened to your face?" she asked me/p  
p style="line-height: 24.48px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; background-color: #fefefe;""Shhhh, it will be all over in a second" I told her, it was to late for her to respond, my mouth was already to her wrist, the small cut was not doing me justice even though It was really huge. I bit down harder causing her to scream louder. I couldn't stop, I don't think blood even tasted this good since I been with Elijah, now he had very good blood, we would exchange it when we were making passionate love. Her screams was not telling me to stop, but telling me to bite down harder. The blood was sending me into frenzy. I moaned a little, the more I sucked the more I was getting. The more she would scream, but that was only for a matter of seconds until the more I sucked the less it was coming the more quite she was becoming and the more relaxed I was getting. I opened my eyes to realize what I had done./p  
p style="line-height: 24.48px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; background-color: #fefefe;""What have I done?" I asked my self. She looked at the dead body on the floor, I just took a little girls life, she could have had a life that I always wanted and I took it from her. Her parents must be worrying sick, I can almost feel the pain there going to feel when they can't find there child./p  
p style="line-height: 24.48px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; background-color: #fefefe;"I got up; I couldn't take the seen anymore. I ran out in vampire speed. This was not good at all. I ran as fast as I could, I didn't know where I was going all I know was I was going somewhere somewhere not to far but in the woods deep, deeper than an average human can go with out getting lost, deep until I couldn't smell the blood of a human anymore. I spotted a tree, I don't know what was so different from the other tree's it was just this tree, that so familiar but so untimely to the others it was old while the others looked and smelled knew, it was all to weird for me. I looked around it and spotted something odd, an average human wouldn't be able to read this but since I was a vampire it wasn't hard to read at all. A+D=Love, with a big hear sign around it, I remember this, this was a memorable moment for me and a vulnerable moment too. I laid on the tree with my back against it and cried on my knee's I yelled out a huge scream "AH!" just to get the anger out, just by my screaming you could tell I was not in pain but in need of help, I was helpless. In a matter of seconds I herd someone in front of me, it was Damon./p  
p style="line-height: 24.48px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; background-color: #fefefe;""I herd you crying are you alright? Little girl?" He asked. If only he knew it was me, his approach would have been a little bit ruder than that, if only I could go back in time, fix this differently if I caused him so much pain I would probably go back in time and made sure he never remembered me, it would save us both the hurt and pain, and he would go back to his life, and I would still live minds, on the run with Katherine./p  
p style="line-height: 24.48px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; background-color: #fefefe;""It's me Damon." I told him, looking up and his concern you saw in his big bluish, grayish eyes did a complete one eighty, but that didn't stop the tears from falling down my eyes. If this was the only way for me to resee him again, than I'll take my changes, even though reseeing him is not a word./p  
p style="line-height: 24.48px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; background-color: #fefefe;""What are you doing here? How are you even alive!" He asked I had some dejavu going on, on that last question. He sounded the same but his town was more different more mad, I guess because this time we weren't around so many people. It was just the two of us, and these animals./p  
p style="line-height: 24.48px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; background-color: #fefefe;""I was never in the tomb, Katherine and I, well mostly Katherine came up with a plan to save us both, I'm upset that you had to die protecting us." I said./p  
p style="line-height: 24.48px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; background-color: #fefefe;""I wasn't protecting you! I was protecting Katherine." He said it sounded so harsh the way he said it, made me want to cry again. But I couldn't I wouldn't cry again. But I couldn't stop the water works; he really did just hurt my feelings. /p  
p style="line-height: 24.48px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; background-color: #fefefe;""You have some nerve coming back here. You pretended to be Elena to kiss me, that's a little desperate don't you think?" He asked, now I was really confused, I was stuck in a tomb thinking and he's thinks I kiss…..Katherine!/p  
p style="line-height: 24.48px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; background-color: #fefefe;""That wasn't me Damon; I was hit with vervain in my system. It wasn't me." I told him and he laughed hysterical at me like this was some type of joke witch it wasn't it was telling the truth./p  
p style="line-height: 24.48px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; background-color: #fefefe;""You're even more a greater actresses than before, bravo!" He said clapping his hands "I almost believed you, thank god I haven't been stuck on animal blood like my brother and fall for your little deceiving traps" He said with is arms crossed. /p  
p style="line-height: 24.48px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; background-color: #fefefe;""I'm not lying Damon. Katherine got vervain in my system, just before she stabbed John's fingers off; I was in there trying to help him." I told him really trying to get him to believe me./p  
p style="line-height: 24.48px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; background-color: #fefefe;""So what if in this crazy universe I believed you, what were you doing in Elena's house anyway?" He asked me./p  
p style="line-height: 24.48px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; background-color: #fefefe;""Do you really want to know?" I asked him, because sometimes you really can't tell what Damon's thinking, only whats he's feeling./p  
p style="line-height: 24.48px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; background-color: #fefefe;""I would've asked if I didn't He said smartly."Prepare for a story of a life style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"It was for you." She said but before she could go any further she felt herself fall out. Damon signed and carried her out of the woods. /p 


End file.
